Piece of Heaven
by KHchick101
Summary: After a traumatic run in with his past, Robin is finding himself succumbing to a childish desire. He wants his mom. But that's impossible, right? Depends on your view. God can do whatever he wants.


Life is full of moments. Moments that can destroy you, and moments that can define you. For every good moment, there will be, at some time, an equally bad moment. These moments are what shape us into the people we will be. We can't change what happens, but it is how we respond that counts. Count it as a joy when you face trials; you can come out stronger in the end.

It happened so fast. He never expected it. How could he? Robin blocked that part of his life out, well, at least he separated it. The call came while he was playing video games with the guys. Crime had been down and he was caught up with his paperwork. Starfire wanted the young leader to come out and spend time with the team. Robin definitely agreed. These days were rare.

The screen fizzled and switched to the stern face of his mentor. "What do you want?" Robin asked.

"Richard..." He only ever called him that when it really mattered. His face showed great sympathy, something the bird had never seen before. "I have some...disturbing news."

Now, here the boy was, speeding to Gotham city on his motorcycle, dressed as Dick Grayson. He held his breath as tears bit at his eyes. Nothing made sense anymore, was nothing sacred? What kind of monster would do such a thing? Anger boiled in the teens bones. It was wrong. They had to be wrong. Ten years was a long time. Too long. Three hours was a long drive, but he made it in two. Despite the traffic, the rain, the speed limits, it didn't matter. For once he was glad there were no officers on duty.

Dick slowed down and skidded to a stop at his target, just outside of Gotham. OakviewCemetery. He ran to the front gate entrance which was blocked off and was covered with police tape. He shook the bars fervently.

"Let me in!" The disgruntled teen shouted.

A big man, up in age, white hair and a black eye patch came up to the door on the other side. He figured he was the groundskeeper. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Richard Grayson, please; you have to let me in."

The man nodded, recognizing his name. He unlocked the gate and Robin sprinted to the back. His heart clenched at the sight.

'Mary Grayson' next to 'John Grayson'. He whimpered at the giant gaping hole that sat in front of her grave.

"Where's my mother?!" He shouted.

"We don't know...I'm sorry sir, but the police are doing everything they can." He sympathized, hiding part of his face with an umbrella.

"That's not good enough! Why would-..." Dick swallowed and bit back his emotions. This didn't make any sense. 'Why would someone target my parents? My mom specifically. Unless...they were targeting me.'

"Mr. Grayson, I said I didn't know where your mommy dearest was...but...I may have lied."

He spun around, "what?!"

Robin registered an orange and black mask before he was clobbered with a shovel and knocked out.

He awoke in a dark place. He lay awkwardly on his back. Part of it was resting on something hard and sort of sharp, the rest laid on soft padding. He tried to sit up but hit his head. "Ow." He grumbled.

Something behind him lit up. "Hello Robin, This message was programmed to activate when you woke up. You have about thirty minutes worth of oxygen, give or take. Feel free to try to get out, but I wouldn't recommend it. By the way...you asked where your mother was. Don't worry, she's very...close." The voice laughed.

Dick turned and looked over his shoulder to look at the thing he was laying on and gasped. His blue eyes grew wide at the sight of a skeleton in his mother's blue evening gown that she was buried in. Her arm was draped over his chest. The look on her face was almost of joy, happy to be with him again.

Richard screamed. He pounded on the cover furiously trying to break it open, but it didn't budge. Slade had put it back in the ground, burying the poor boy alive. There was no way he could lift six feet of dirt to get out. He reached for the communicator in his belt. Luckily, Slade hadn't taken it.

"Help! Anybody!" The screen was full of static. As he cried and screamed, Batman came on the screen looking worried.

"Di-ere-o-at?"

"My mama's grave! Slade buried me! Help!"

"I c-t -ear-..." The message faded out into static. Robin panicked. He tried another link, doubting it would actually connect.

"Yo! W-zz- you b-zz-n?"

"Gotham! Hurry! Look for Mary Grayson's grave!"

"Du-zz...so dark?"

"Hurry! I only have a half hour!"

"Wha-zz-? Ar-...-Kay?"

"Help! SOS! Buried!" He tried to communicate, but the dirt made it almost impossible. The signal fizzled out.

He tucked his communicator away and hung his head. It was hopeless. Maybe he could have broken through the lid and dug himself out, but Bruce just had to spring for the steel casket. It was starting to get hard to breathe, but it might have just been because he was hyperventilating.

He was going to die. Next to his own mother! He looked back over at her gruesome remains. Trying to imagine flesh on her, how she was then, it was hard, but he could do it.

It felt like the boy was down there for hours. His hands pressed against the lid, willing it to open. This was not how he wanted to die. His mother's lithe structure brushed against his soaked collar and raised bumps on his neck. Robin's eyes pricked with tears. It hurt. He was coming face to his past. Literally. The sacred image of his mother had been decimated. He pushed harder on the lid.

"Let me out! God please! Let me out!" He pushed, pounded, punched. But the lid didn't budge. His fingers curled around the fabric that lined the top of the casket as he became too weak. "Please..."

The T-car pulled into the drive of the cemetery.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Has to be, look at that police tape. Over there is his bike.'" The team hurried in.

"I don't see him, what are we looking for?"

"I think 'Martha Grayson', I couldn't tell though."

"Any relation to Robin?"

"I don't know, probably."

"I have found a 'Mary Grayson', the dirt is fresh." Starfire called from the site.

"Beast Boy, want to dig down and check it out?"

"You mean go dig down into a dead woman's resting place with the curse of her soul haunting me forever? No thanks, I'm good."

"Where is Robin then?" Raven asked. "You're going to ignore his cry for help?"

His ears shifted back. "You will speak with the ghost and tell her this wasn't my idea!" He pointed before he turned into a gopher.

After a few minutes he emerged, pale faced. "Dudes! He's down in there!"

Raven wasted no time in creating a shovel of black energy and started digging. Starfire and Cyborg got on their hands and knees while Beast Boy turned into a mastiff. His massive paws slid the dirt away faster and faster.

The metal case finally showed through. A scratching sound came from the inside. Starfire pried the lid open and allowed air into the coffin.

They stared at their traumatized friend and the bony arm that held him. Richard looked back at them, pleading with his eyes, panting to fill his shriveled lungs. Starfire helped him out of the casket and he climbed out to the grave, staying on his knees and keeping his head down.

"Robin?" Starfire asked tenderly, touching his shoulder. The other titans clamored out of the hole and waited quietly, giving their leader space.

They heard sniveling. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring you into this...there was no reason..." His voice came out as a choked whisper. "Mama, I'm so sorry."

Raven used her powers to straighten the disheveled skeleton back into a restful state and shut the lid. The other team members filled the hole. Richard clutched the muddy ground as the rain beat on his head. Starfire rubbed his back soothingly and hummed.

He felt cold and violated. This was a part of his heart that he kept locked away. Only Bruce knew a little about it, since he adopted the boy. Richard chose to keep it tucked away. They were in a sanctuary, heaven. Slade had no right to tamper with it. Robin felt sick, and a small part of him wanted his mama, and that part was growing.

Meanwhile, Raven had transferred a violet from an over growth of a neighboring grave. "Robin, she is at rest." She spoke up.

"I need to get out of here." He said as he stood up. "I've done enough damage, let's go." He wiped his eyes and started to leave.

"You want to ride with us?" Cyborg offered.

"No." He solemnly sauntered to his bike.

"Robin, please allow me to ride with you. You are...unfocused and I shall help you pay attention to the road."

He gave her a meager smile. He could use the comfort of her being close to him. "Alright." He handed her his helmet. "I don't want you to get punished for my haziness."

The ride back to the tower was too long. They got back home late at night. They were all exhausted, but more concerned for their leader. Robin had swerved on the road more then once. Starfire was glad that she had been there to wake him up. He wouldn't admit it, but he had lost his vision to tears.

Starfire escorted the distraught teen to his room.

"Thanks Star, but I would like to spend the rest of the night alone."

"But-..."

He gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "It's alright."

She gave an unconvincing smile. "Alright, but I shall be in my room if you wish to talk."

"Thank you." He went into his room.

He was silent as the night. His teeth were grit, fists clenched, eyes screwed shut. He made his way into the bathroom and drew himself a bath. Robin had long ago discovered a trick to remove stress without concerning his teammates, especially since they shared such close quarters. He peeled off his muddy, sopping wet clothes and eased into the frigid water. He tensed, his body trembled, but it helped. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Keeping his eyes shut, he breathed slowly and allowed his body to adjust to the temperature.

It was cold. Like the empty hole that had been gouged out of his heart, once again. With all his muscles tensed, he couldn't much feel his aches. It all hurt instead. He plunged his face into the water. Bubbles floated up across his cheeks and scalp. His black locks tossed and loosened in the small waves made from his shaking. His temples throbbed and stung from the wound inflicted by the shovel. All was still.

He screamed. The sound escaped, muffled by bubbles tumbling passed his lips. The quiet in his soul shattered, like the sacred picture of his mom. Dead. She was dead. Not "passed away," not "in a better place," not even "gone," she was dead. Her bony appearance clouded his mind, deluding every beautiful thing he thought about that woman. In an instant, Slade had destroyed a special place in young Richard's heart. Ripped away his peace of mind, and trampled his sanctuary.

He threw his head back out of the water, sending waves crashing onto the floor. Panting, he gripped the sides of the tub as the tears came. They came, they poured, and they didn't stop. The drops left hot trails on his frozen skin, almost scalding from the passion that spilled from them.

The image was fading. That brilliant last sight of her has hazy. He reveled to even imagine the look on her face as she fell. But all he saw was the empty sockets and hollow bones. He stood warily from the tub, staggering as his legs jittered. He stepped out onto the tile, almost slipping, and tied a towel around his waist.

He tumbled out of his bathroom. He was still soaking wet, and yet he didn't mind. He caught the picture of his parents he kept on his bedside table in his trembling hands. Richard traced his mothers face with his finger. Dismally he realized that the image that he had imagined wasn't even right. He couldn't remember what she looked like anymore.

He hugged the frame to his chest and sobbed. "Dear God," he whispered. "When I pray, I pray for my friends, for civilians, for justice...but tonight I have a selfish prayer. Dear God, please let me have my mom. Just for one day, let her come back. I need her. Dear God, let me see her. I can't remember her face anymore. I want to feel her arms around me, her lips on my forehead. Dear God, I want to hear her voice again. I want to hear her say she loves me, I want to tell her that I love her too."

His voice cracked. "I want my mama."

After awhile, he stood and dried off. Mentally and physically exhausted, that night for the first time in a long time, he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Robin was not present for morning training. The team understood of course. They probably wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the day. Starfire worried for his health, but she figured she'd make him lunch and spend some time comforting him then.

Right when Cyborg started preparing for breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Um...dudes, were we supposed to have company?"

"No...too early for the mailman, maybe one of the other titans are dropping in for a surprise visit?"

"I shall go answer it then." Starfire spoke as she stood. She zoomed out of the room and down into the main lobby. She opened the door with a polite smile.

"Hello!" She greeted. But her smile faded when she saw the person.

"Hello Starfire. You must not recognize me, I'm Mary Grayson." The woman smiled.

Star did recognize her from the picture Robin had next to his bed. She knew the whole sad story. "Um..."

"I'm here to see Richard."

Starfire was skeptical, knowing that his mother was no longer living. "Ah...there is no one here by that name..." She lied.

"Oh! He's going by Robin now, isn't he?" She smiled.

So the woman knew his identity. "Um...please come in then..."

"Thank you."

Starfire escorted the young woman upstairs. She looked the same age she looked in Robin's picture.

"I don't doubt you're skeptical, I mean, you all think I'm dead. You have every reason to be wary, since you all are heroes and must regularly get targeted. But I will explain everything when I see my son."

Starfire swallowed. They had been tricked once before by Madam Rouge pretending to be Ryand'r, so couldn't it happen again? But she had encountered enough magic while being on the team, anything could be possible. She led her into the common room.

"Friends, this is...um...Mrs. Grayson."

The team stared at the adult.

"I shall go get Ro-Richard." Starfire spoke. "We have not seen him all morning."

"I suppose you wouldn't. What with everything that happened last night and all. I'll wait here." She smiled.

Starfire hurried over to Robin's room and knocked. When he did not answer, she let herself in. "Robin?"

He laid in his bed, his hair and clothes were mused, like he had spent half the night tossing and turning. She approached him and poked his face. "Robin, please do the waking up."

He swatted her hand away. "Not this morning Star. Long night, we can hang out later, I promise."

"No, it is not that...there is a woman here...um...she claims to be your mother."

Richard's eyes shot open. "My what?!" He jumped from the bed and grabbed his mask, slapping it on his face. He tore out of the room at an alarming speed while Star followed in hot pursuit.

He came to a screeching halt in the door way of the common room. The rest of the team hadn't said anything to her, feeling a bit awkward and afraid. Now they looked in interest.

Robin stared at the woman in front of him. Just seeing her was enough. Her long carmine hair, her bright blue eyes that matched his own, her unwavering smile and her nose that scrunched when she grinned. Even though he had changed, she hadn't. Her tiny frame adorned with a simple white dress still looked like the safest place in the world. She was perfect.

Too perfect.

"Who are you?"

A pained look came over her face. "So you really can't remember my face anymore can you, my little robin?"

His lip quivered. "Only my mother can call me that."

"But Dick, I am your mother." She pleaded.

"Liar!" He withdrew a birdarang from seemingly out of nowhere. "My mother fell to her death ten years ago! I saw her die, I was there! I will not be tricked!"

Her eyes narrowed as she planted her hands on her hips. "Richard John Grayson! Don't you DARE take that tone with me! You were the one who wanted me to visit, and here I am! I came all this way for you and I will not be leaving, or be talked down by the child that put me through thirty eight hours of labor! Now put that thing down before you put an eye out!"

The weapon fell with a clatter. Robin slowly peeled his mask off, never tearing his eyes off of her.

His mother's eyes teared up as pride shone from her face. "Hello sweetheart."

He ran to her, tears falling from his eyes. Childlike, he threw his arms around her and held her tight. "Mama..." he whispered, "mama!" It's all he could say since he was in so much shock. Her callus hands gripped his shirt and smoothed his hair.

"I'm here baby, I'm here."

He was eight years old again. Simply waking up from a horrible nightmare. "Mama..." He sobbed.

"I guess I can't call you my 'little' robin anymore. You've grown."

He recovered. "I'll always be your little robin. No matter how old or grown up I get. And you'll always be my mama." He spoke into her ear.

She put her hands on his face. "You look just like your father when he was your age. Handsomest man in town." She stood tiptoed and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mama." He held her tightly, unwilling to let go. Her soft skin rested against his and it felt real. Her face was whole and full of life. "I missed you so much."

"I know, sweetheart." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I know."

"So...are you going to introduce us?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Oh! Mama, these are my friends." He led her over to the team. "We have-..."

"Victor Stone slash Cyborg, Raven, Garfield Logan also known as Beast Boy, and the princess Koriand'r known on Earth as Starfire. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She grinned. "I have friends in high places."

"Uh...okay." Robin put his arm around her shoulders. "Guys, this is my mother."

"Oh it is wondrous to meet the woman who raised our dear friend!" Starfire leapt and hugged the woman. "May I call you 'mama' as well? I do not much remember my real mother."

"Of course you can dear." She looked to the team. "You all may."

Cyborg rubbed his hands. "Well, Mama Grayson, I was just about to start breakfast, care to join us?"

"It's a real treat." Raven smirked.

"I would love to."

Robin's mother had the pleasure of watching the routine battle of tofu vs. meat, and found it hilarious. Especially with the insults they were throwing back and forth at each other.

The monitor sprang to life behind them. "Master Richard?" An old British voice asked.

Robin turned around. "Alfred! Good to see you."

"My, you're much more chipper then Master Bruce thought, is everything alright?"

"Wonderful Al, my mom came for a visit." He smiled.

"Good heavens!" Alfred looked at the woman. "I don't believe it."

"Mr. Pennyworth, I assure you, this is no joke. I'm here for one day, just to spend some time with my son. And I would like to thank you as well. You've taken my role of raising him and you've done a good job of it. Please give Mr. Wayne my regards."

It took a full minute for Alfred to regain his composure. "I-indeed I will madam. Master Dick, I will get out of your hair, enjoy your day with your mother."

"Thanks Al."

After a very entertaining meal, thanks to Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin decided to take his mother out for a tour of his town. They walked with their arms linked, Robin treating her like a very important date. As they walked, they talked. He told her everything he had been up to for the last ten years. The hardships he had endured, the luxury he had been surrounded with, the fights, the enemies, and the friends that he had made along the way. As they made there way through the city, he pointed out different buildings where battles took place.

"And I broke my arm chasing Johnny Rancid up that bridge cable on my motorcycle. Billy Numerous also stole the whole bridge, stole it!" As he talked, her arm would grip him harder when he mentioned getting hurt or whenever he said something that made her proud.

"So Mama, what do you want to do?" He smiled.

"Honey, we could sit on a park bench and do absolutely nothing but talk, and I'd feel perfectly content."

"Oh come on," he teased, "you come back to earth and all you want to do is talk?"

"Well, we could go shopping. All these white robes can get pretty boring, and your uniform is soo 1939."

He gave her a look of horror.

"I'm just kidding, Dick!" She giggled. "You would think I asked you to give up crime fighting."

"It would be understandable if you did."

She gave him a sad look. "Sweetheart, I'm proud of what you do. It's such a huge part of your life, and I don't know what would happen if you had to be without it. Even though it's not the safest line of work...your father and I will be waiting with open arms to catch you. Just like we used to. So do your best to keep others safe, and we'll always support you."

He beamed at her and kissed her cheek.

As they moved and talked, a tiny topic was blinking in Richard's mind. He knew she knew about it, but he didn't really want to bring it up. He was horrible when talking about that stuff anyway.

"So, how does it go with Starfire?" She smiled.

He grimaced; she hit the nail right on the head. "Well...I'm not even going to try to lie to you about it. I like her a lot, but I'm socially retarded."

She laughed. "And did you think you couldn't ask your mama for advice?"

"Well...I thought about it...but you're my mom! I mean, it's like...weird!"

"Not really. You just think that it is because I haven't been able to answer you."

"I guess that's pretty true."

"You love that young lady. I can see it in your face when you look at her. And from what I know about her, you two are an adorable match. I love her! And I know she feels the same about you."

He blushed. "Granted that that's true...there's too many factors that get in the way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like the fact that it will be weird for team dynamics."

"Honey, the team knows how you feel about each other. There's not going to be any difference."

"Well, if the villains find out-..."

"No! You did not just try to use that excuse! Dick, Starfire can SOO handle herself. She just pretends to be weak so you can play the hero."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, she lays down her Tamaranian pride."

"Okay...well, then. I got nothing."

"Exactly."

"So, how do I tell her?"

"Just tell her the truth. Make sure it's at the right time though, you don't want your friends listening in and teasing you later on."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Maybe ask her out on a date, spend time with her, make her feel special. Then just open yourself up and put your emotions on the line. You have to trust that she with take care of your heart. But don't say anything stupid, like telling her that your tongue swells up."

"How did you know my tongue swells?"

"Your father said that to me when he confessed. You get your clumsy side from that man. God rest his soul."

"Alright, alright. But I hope you know I'm going to stutter and babble my way through it."

"And knowing Starfire, she'll think it's adorable."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say mama."

It was time to come to terms with things. Time for assurance and closure. He stared at his mom who stood on the opposing platform, a bar in hand. He gulped nervously.

"Come on Dick, you know this routine. You've been practicing it for years, just pretending we were here." She assured.

He looked down at the training mat below, its thinnest and distance away made him uncomfortable.

"How old are you? Six?" She teased. "Richard, I know you won't fall, you're too good for that. You've check these riggings at least twenty times. And I'm already dead, so if I fall, nothing will happen. It's okay sweetheart!"

He looked back at her, determined. He nodded once, swinging out. He flipped over the bar and hooked his legs around the rope. She swung out at the same time and copied his movements. He grasped her wrists and her form slipped from the bar, completely trusting him to hold her. His heart pounded in his ear, his breath was erratic, all in all, he felt more alive then he had in years. The routine continued, flips and swings, turns and twists, catches and releases, and it all came back to him. He could almost hear the sounds of the band, the drum rolls, the fan fares. He even heard the crowd, but then realized that that was more realistic.

The titans watched in amazement as the two artists performed above them. They clapped and cheered for the duo as they attempted fantastic feats. Rare were the days when Robin looked so happy.

The performance ended and the two came down to the floor.

"That was awesome!"

"Most extraordinary!"

Mama Grayson bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" She smiled at Richard who stared at her blankly. His movements were slow and shaky. "Darling, what's wrong?"

He lifted a hand out to her. "Mama...you didn't fall..."

She simpered for her boy. "No, I didn't Richard. Not this time. And I never will again." She opened her arms as he ran into them.

The team watched in sympathy. It was none of their business, but it was obvious that Robin never dealt with the loss of his parents. It showed.

It was movie night in TitansTower. Robin was excited to show his mother the advancements in technology over the last ten years. That, and watching movies was always something they enjoyed together.

Cyborg popped the popcorn and the team gathered on the couch. As the trailers started to run, Mama Grayson spoke up.

"This television is so large! It reminds me of our old tradition. Remember, Dick? The first night Haly's came into a new town, your father would stay behind to help set up the tent. You and I would sneak away to go see a movie, since there was no television in the train car."

He chuckled, "yeah, I was just thinking about it. Those were the days."

The movie could have been about anything, Robin wasn't really watching anyways. He was too busy watching the girls. His mother sat next to Starfire. Apparently, the film had a lot of snazzy special effects. Star always found them fascinating, and his mother had never seen the like before. They kept 'ooo'ing and 'awe'ing at the screen. It was definitely more entertaining then whatever storyline was playing.

Bedtime rolled around and Robin stifled a yawn. It was 11:30, Mary Grayson swallowed and masked her sorrow. "Alright young man, get ready for bed and I'll be in in a minute to tuck you in."

He smirked at her, "okay mama."

Beast Boy snorted and Cyborg slapped the back of his head. "If your mom was here, you'd do the same exact thing, smarty pants."

The rest of the team left the room, except for Starfire.

"Did you need something dear?"

"I thought I might keep you company." She smiled.

"Oh good, it will give us a chance to talk."

"You have a very marvelous son."

She pretended to shine her knuckles. "I know, he takes after me after all." She joked.

Starfire laughed. "You are a very wonderful person as well. Robin is lucky that he got this time with you."

She smiled sympathetically. "You're mother is proud of you too, you know. We've talked."

Star looked at her wide-eyed. "You have talked to my mother?"

"Yes, we all met up with each other when you formed the Titans."

"'We all'? Is that meaning everyone's parents?"

"Except for Raven's father. Nasty fellow."

"You have no idea."

She smiled. "But yes dear, your mom always brags about how you were the bravest warrior on Tamaran and your kindness is unparalleled by any in the universe." She embraced the teen. "Richard is lucky to have you in his life. And please have patience with him, he's sort of stupid with some things."

"Is this a round about way of giving me your blessing?"

Her grin grew. "Maaayyybbbeee. Seriously, you two are perfect for each other. Call it...divine intervention. Just sit tight sweetie, look cute and reel him in."

"Reel him in?"

"Fishing analogy."

"So...your son is a fish?" Starfire laughed.

"One can wonder." She hugged Starfire again. "Thank you for loving him. He would be such a mess without it."

11:45. His mother came into Robin's room where he sat on his bed, in his pj's, holding the picture of his family in his hands.

"You were so tiny back then." She whispered as she sat next to him.

"That was so long ago." He whispered back. "I feel like I never was that little boy. I miss him."

She cupped his cheek. "He's still here, Dick. You just have to let him out every once and awhile."

"I think he ran rampant today." He set the picture down. "And I don't let that happen very often."

"I get it. You need to be in hero mode 24-7. But the world won't end if you take a break every once and awhile. I know." She kissed his forehead. "I'm your mama."

He gave her a very sad look. "I don't want you to leave."

"You want your mom following you around all the time?" She shook her head. "Come on sweetie, time for bed."

He scurried over his blankets and climbed under his comforter. She pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Would you..." He blushed, suddenly feeling very small. "When I was little, I would have those nightmares some times. You would sing to me and stay with me until I fell asleep."

She smiled and laid down next to him, slipping an around him. "I remember." She whispered and then she began to sing. "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

He leaned into her.

"Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."

Despite what she sang, tears still sprang to his eyes. Her voice was heavenly, nostalgia washed over him.

She hummed her tune as she played with his hair and rubbed her thumb over his eyebrow. Her little baby had grown so much, and she was so proud of him. She soaked in his image, knowing she would never be this close to his face until he was with them on judgment day. He would live on, without her. But she would always be in his heart, where she belonged.

"From your head to your toes, you're so sweet, goodness knows. You are so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine. Baby mine, baby mine..." As the last note hung in the air, his breathing slowed as he fell into peaceful slumber. She wiped a tear from both their eyes. "Goodnight, my little robin." She gave him a sweet kiss, let her eyes linger for a moment, and then got up.

She really didn't want to go either, but she knew her obligations. "Alright Father, I'm coming home."

Mary Grayson exited her son's room, but never entered the hallway.

Yes, there are many moments in life. Sometimes we dwell on the bad things and forget all the blessings God has given us. These wonderful moments are what we should treasure and hold close to our hearts. Because, although the sorrow may last through the night, joy comes in the morning. And with it, a piece of heaven.


End file.
